Tana
Tana (ターナ Tāna, Turner in the Japanese version and Dana in the Italian version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. She is the princess of Frelia, and the younger sister of Innes. Profile Tana joins the army in order to accompany her friends and older brother to war, having trained under Syrene and Vanessa. The circumstances vary depending on which path you take: in Ephraim's path, she runs away from home and is captured when she was tracking Ephraim's group after they leave Frelia, but in Eirika's path, she directly goes to Eirika and asks to join her troops. Tana is cheery, sociable, a little naïve and appears to harbor a crush on her old friend Ephraim, although she envies Ephraim and Eirika's close sibling relationship and wishes her own relationship with the stoic, arrogant Innes was closer. Her happiness and sociability seem to spread to others, as she is able to become friends with Marisa even though she is noticeably unsociable; this is also seen in Ephraim's path, when she recruits the angry and hurt Cormag by basically sweet-talking him into re-considering his conflicted loyalty to Vigarde as well as his thoughts on Duessel's defection. She also strongly refuses to have people taking care of her, wishing to be seen as more of an adult than a young girl in battle and determined to not let her princess status keep her away from the harsh reality. Her pegasus is named Achaeus. In Game Base Stats *8 in the Japanese version **12 in the Japanese version ***7 in the Japanese version ****Eirika's route only, comes with no items in Ephraim's route. Growth Rates |65% |45% |40% |65% |60% |20% |25% |} Promotion Gains Choice 1= E +40 }} |-|Choice 2= +40 }} Supports *Eirika *Ephraim *Syrene *Cormag *Innes *Marisa Overall Of the four available flying units in the game, Tana has the highest overall stats, though Vanessa seems to excel more quickly. Promoting her to a Wyvern Knight will give her 3 more points of constitution, which will allow her to wield heavier lances while losing less Attack Speed. She is a much more durable choice than Vanessa as both a Falcon or Wyvern Knight, due to her higher HP and luck, allowing her to take more hits. On the other hand, Vanessa, while having less strength and durability, has higher skill, and slightly higher resistance. Tana's HP and defense early on are negated by her phenomenal speed and luck growths, making her nearly untouchable. Tana is a good option to support Cormag with because of their equal movement and Cormag's fire affinity, which increases her offenses. She can initiate the Triangle Attack with the other two Pegasus Knights, as long as 2 of the three are Falcon Knights, even if she is a Wyvern Knight. Quotes ''Heroes'' :Tana/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Tana, Winged Queen (天かける王女 Tenkakeru Ōjo lit. Soaring Princess) :Tana lived happily in the prosperous post-war Frelia. She flew to Renais often to visit her dear friend Eirika. ;(A Support with Eirika) :Following the war, Tana and Eirika remained the best of friends. They visited one another when time permitted, and as they grew older, their children shared a bond of friendship as close as Eirika and Tana themselves did. ;(A Support with Ephraim) :Once Renais was stable again, Ephraim and Tana were wed. Innes protested vocally, but when he saw how happy Tana was, he gave the marriage his blessings. Renais and Frelia are now bound by blood as well as friendship. ;(A Support with Cormag) :Cormag returned to Grado to assist in the reconstruction of his country. Shortly after, he left to wander on his own. Tana spent years looking for him. In time, she found him and knighted him in Frelia's service. Trivia *In the Beta version of the game, Tana was planned to be a General, but changed to a Pegasus Knight in the final version. *Tana is the only playable princess from The Sacred Stones that is not playable or even seen in Awakening. *In her A support with Ephraim, she will mention that Eirika helped her prepare lunch, even if the player went with Ephraim to Grado, and have yet to reunite with Eirika. **In a similar vein, she can acquire her B support with Eirika without having yet recruited Innes, but their B support starts with Tana upset that Innes told her to go home. *Oddly enough, despite the fact that Tana and Vanessa can perform the Triangle Attack together (along with Syrene), they cannot support with each other, which is even more perplexing as Tana is the princess of Frelia, and Vanessa is one of King Hayden's vassals. *Tana shares her Heroes English voice actress with Maribelle from Awakening. Gallery Tana Heroes.png|Artwork of Tana from Fire Emblem Heroes by cuboon. Tana Fight.png|Artwork of Tana from Fire Emblem Heroes by cuboon. Tana Skill.png|Artwork of Tana from Fire Emblem Heroes by cuboon. Tana Damaged.png|Artwork of Tana from Fire Emblem Heroes by cuboon. File:tana.gif|Tana's portrait in The Sacred Stones File:tana pegasusknight lance.gif|Tana's critical hit animation as a Pegasus Knight. File:Tana as a Falcoknight.JPG|Tana's battle sprite as a Falcoknight. File:Tana as a Wyvern Knight.JPG|Tana's battle sprite as a Wyvern Knight. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters